


Can I Marry You?

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Short, Time Skips, Valentine's Day, smiles and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: Roses are redViolets are blueTwenty-one years from nowCan I marry you?





	Can I Marry You?

**Author's Note:**

> the short crappy binu fic no one asked me to write that I wrote anyways

21 years from now

“Now, children! Let's all sit down at our tables please!” the teacher announces. “Looks like we all got plenty of Valentines, so let's all look at them together!”

Bin sits at his table and glances over to the blue table on the other side of the room. He grips at the table cloth as he watches the boys and girls fish over their Valentines.

“Waah, look Mina!” Jaeun girl coos. “I got a lot of Valentines!” She pulled a pile of cards and candies towards her and giggles.

“Ehh? Look at Dongmin’s pile!” Mina points to a boy’s large pile. She pouts slightly. “He got so many!”

Jaeun and Hana giggle and gush over Dongmin. “Do you like the card we made you, Dongmin?” Hana wonders.

Dongmin picks up their card and smiles. He opens a bag attached to the card and eats a piece of chocolate. “It’s good! I like it!” The girls grin and laugh at the chocolate stains on his lips.

Bin watches carefully. Dongmin picks up another card, red with white decorations and pink hearts on each corner, and looks at it curiously. He turns it in his hands and lifts it to his face. The girls are now talking amongst themselves, leaving Dongmin alone to read the card. Dongmin’s eyes travel to Bin and he smiles. Bin smiles back and looks down at his pile of Valentines. He is happy.

19 years from now

Bin peers around the corner to find Dongmin talking to his friend about the Valentines he has received this year. His friend points at Dongmin’s stuffed bag and sighs. “You have way too many! How come you get so many?”

“My neighbors gave them to me,” Dongmin answers, trying to fit in another few cards and sweets, “and I can’t just say no. And the store owners and ladies at the park gave them to me. Even if I did want to say no, they would probably drop it in my bag anyways.” He blows away bangs from his eyes and clicks his tongue. “What am I going to do? I still have more to put in and it’s still morning.”

His friend makes a face. “I wish I could get that much chocolate.”

Dongmin looks up to him helplessly. “Do you want some? I can give them to you.”

“What?! No way! That’s so weird. Why would I take chocolate given to you when some other girl in school gave it to you? Don’t make me feel so bad about myself.”

Bin snickers softly so that they don’t hear him.

“Whatever,” Dongmin says. He tries to carefully stuff another Valentine into a pocket, but he stops short. He lifts the card, red with white decoration and pink hearts on the corners, to his face and turns it over. He softly smiles. Bin smiles as well.

His friend mimics a disgusted face. “What is this? A love letter? Is Dongminnie growing up? Do you have a crush?”

Dongmin glowers softly. “Of course I don’t have a crush.” His friend shrugs then laughs. Dongmin shakes his head and looks at the corner suspiciously. Bin makes eye contact and bites on his hand to keep from laughing. He runs off to his classroom before anyone else could find out he was eavesdropping on them.

13 years from now

Bin sits upside down, legs on the wall and back on the floor. He sucks on a lollipop as he reads a manhwa. There is a thump from Dongmin's bag being set down on a desk and suddenly Valentines start flying out of pockets. Dongmin sighs in relief and looks down at Bin for help.

“Can you get those for me?”

Bin uses his left hand to pick up the cards and hands them to Dongmin. The boy receives them and lays them atop other Valentines. “Look, Binnie. I got flowers. _Flowers._ Isn’t that crazy?”

“No,” Bin says, turning a page and clicking the lollipop to the other side of his mouth. “It wouldn’t be crazy if someone bought you an island. That’s how much people like you, Dongmin.”

“Binnie,” Dongmin realizes, “you haven’t given me a Valentine this year.”

“I haven’t been giving you one since fourth grade. There’s no point anymore,” Bin mumbles tiredly.

“Oh, I really liked them,” Dongmin whispers. “Why did you stop?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Bin scoffs. “We're nearly high schoolers. We’re getting old for that.”

“Oh,” Dongmin responds quietly. “Alright, then.” Dongmin slips the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. He wraps his hand around the flower bouquet and tells Bin that he’s leaving. Bin waves goodbye without a glimpse. “You’re not coming with me?” Dongmin purses his lips.

Bin taps his foot on the wall and turns the page. “Not a kid, Dongmin. I can walk home from school by myself just fine.”

Dongmin looks down at the paneled flooring and bites his lip. “Okay.” He leaves with a single glance back at Bin. He isn’t looking back this time.

10 years from now

“Dongmin! Are you ready to go?” Hana greets. She lifts up a small bag with chocolates and giggles. “It’s your Valentine’s Day gift!”

“Thank you, Hana,” Dongmin blushes. “You’re too nice.”

“Too nice?” she shakes her head while chuckling. “Is it too nice for your girlfriend to give you a gift on Valentine’s Day? Are you ready to go yet?”

“Not yet,” Dongmin says. “I have to drop something off first at another classroom. It’ll only take a minute so you can come with me.”

They walk over to a lower grade classroom. Dongmin enters and Hana follows. She finds Bin and one of his classmates talking in the back of the room and she calls out to him. “Binnie!” She waves and Dongmin looks as up just as Bin does.

“Hana,” Bin smiles, “hey.” She goes to talk to Bin and Dongmin smiles softly as he lays a packet of papers onto the teacher’s desk. Dongmin steps into the conversation and smiles widely at Bin.

“Hey, Binnie.”

“Dongmin, stop using that nickname.” Bin grumbles while looking away from his classmate. Hana laughs. “What are you doing here?”

“Dropping something off. Are you doing anything tonight?” Dongmin wonders.

“I’m…” Bin finds it even harder to look up as he reddens even more. “I’m going on a date later.”

His classmate whistles and Hana gasps. “Ooh, good luck!” she wishes.

“Have fun,” Dongmin tells him.

Bin finally looks up, but not at Hana. He quickly changes his line of sight once again. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Hana and Dongmin say their goodbyes and leave the classroom. Bin goes back to ecstatically talking to his classmate and Hana sees this. She turns to Dongmin. “Hey, Dongmin. Aren’t you and Binnie friends? 

“Yeah. Why are you asking?” he asks curiously.

“I just haven’t seen you two talking in a while,” she whispers. “You should really hang out with him more often. I don’t mind, you know. I have my own friends.”

Dongmin grins down at her. “You’re too nice.”

She shakes her head and chuckles again. “I’m your girlfriend. I don’t own you.”

5 years from now

"Dongmin! Dongmin, I finally got a job!" Bin grins and sparkles under the coffee shop lights.

"I can see that," Dongmin smiles. "But why are you working today? I thought you have a girlfriend."

"Oh," Bin looks down with a tight-lipped smile. "We broke up a week ago."

Dongmin's mouth hangs open. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's fine!" Bin says with a laugh. "I'm the one who broke up with her anyways. Are you doing anything today?"

"No," Dongmin shakes his head. "I've been getting so many confessions, though. I guess that's something I still haven't gotten used to. But I've forgotten how it feels since Hana dated me. It's kind of weird now that we've broken up, and the confessions just won't stop." He chuckles and Bin smiles at him.

"Well, just get settled already. You're a working adult. You need someone special in your life." Bin picks up a paper cup and grins. "Here, it's on me. What do you want?"

"You're too nice," Dongmin sighs. "I'll have whatever you recommend to me."

"I'm not too nice," Bin clicks his tongue. "I'm your friend. This is just the calm before the storm."

"Are you going to draw a heart into my drink?" Dongmin asks with a laugh.

"I'm definitely not practicing my drawings on my best friend's orders," Bin snickers. He takes the cup to the coffee machine and smiles at Dongmin. The young man smiles back, happy that things are back to normal now.

1 year from now

Bin hands Dongmin a small card, red with white decorations and pink hearts on the corners, with a small blush on his cheeks. Dongmin takes it in his hand and smiles. "What is this? Are we starting the tradition again?" he laughs. He turns the card in his hand, and, like always, there is a message on the back.

_Day one, I see your face light up like the stars_

_Twenty-one years from now I want to marry you_

_Two years later, I hear your laugh synchronize with the beat of my heart_

_Nineteen years from now I want to marry you_

_Six years later, I see your face darken like the night sky_

_I don't imagine that I would want to marry you t_ _hirteen years from now_

_Three years later, your laughter is drowned out by my own_

_I don't imagine that I would want to marry you ten years from now_

_Five years later, all I see is your smile and all I hear is your laughter_

_I imagine that five years from now I will marry you_

_Four years later, my heart seeks yours_

_One year from now I want to marry you_

_I'd like to hope that you do too_

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been a lot longer, but that means I would have to put a lot of effort into the planning lol Did you enjoy? Did you not? Have any thoughts? Comment down below! I brought cookies for everyone! (scatters cookies like bird feed)


End file.
